Ninjas of World War II
by darkcomando
Summary: This story is temporarily dis-continued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own this anime so there. now that thats out of the way here it is.

It was dark out and the soldier was walking his usual route. when suddenly a flash of green light apeared. "what the?..." he ran off to scared to talk to anyone about it.

"I finnaly found you sasuke" naruto shouted. both ninjas were racing past the trees in the woods practicing one on one dueling. then a green light apeared in front of both of them. "what is that?" they both yelled. the ninjas woke up in a camp with tons of green tents surrounding them. "are we in an enemy camp?" sasuke asked. naruto looked at sasuke and noticed behind him there was a line of men leading to one tent with a booth at it.  
"sasuke theres a line, should we get in it?" sasuke thought for a moment. "well we can see where it leads" he said while scanning the surrounding area. a few hours later(yes that long) they made it to the front of the line. "um, whats the line for and whats with the booth"  
sasuke asked the men sitting behing the table. they looked at him like he was crazy,"son, do you live under a rock?". sasuke was about to pull out his shuriken and ask the guy to ask that again, but he couldn't find them. he then looked at naruto and himself to notice they were wearing baggy green pants tucked in to big tall brown boots, a green longsleeve shirt with a symbol on it, and a helmet and rifle. "welcome to world war 2 kid" one of the men said.

14 MONTHS LATER(yes that long too)  
sasuke lit a cigarette as he waited for naruto to board the plane. "hey sasuke, this is exciting"naruto satdown next to him. It had been about a year since they arrived in this world. they had landed in an american parratrooper training camp in england. today, the troops were loading up the planes for a major invasion.  
the parratroopers would be jumping behind enemy lines. "so how we gonna get back home if we die?"naruto asked sasuke. "how to YOU think idiot"sasuke of course ment a body bag, or incase they didn't find his body he wouldn't come home. "no sasuke, I mean back to konoha" naruto looked kinda sad. sasuke shruged and went to sleep. "sasuke, sasuke, sasuke" sasuke woke up to the sound of roaring engines and anti-aircraft fire all around them. there was a red light in the front of the plane. sasuke could see someone get up in the front of the plane next to the red light. "stand up!!!" he yelled loudly trying his best to yell over all the noise.  
"hook up!!!!"he yelled next. then he yelled "equipment check!!" every one checked that everything was all hooked up and ready to go. "sound off for equipment check!!!" he yelled somthing once again. then the parratroopers sounded off from the back of the plane to the front. "10 ok,9 ok,8 ok,7 ok,6 ok,5 ok,4 ok" sasuke yelled the best he could "3 ok!!" then naruto did the same "2 ok!!!". the man at the front yelled "1 ok!!!". planes all around them were exploding, engines catching fire and then blowing up sending the flaming blade into the back of the plane killing everyone, parachutes everywhere. everyone was yelling screaming to go. finally the light went green. then he heard a "go, go, go!!!!" and single file they all jumped out. 


	2. The landing

I do not own this anime. Also the last chapter was short sorry, it was late. Now I'm risking getting in more trouble since I'm not supposed to be on. Ok so here is chapter 2.

The fact that sasuke was falling through the air with enemy fire all around him wasn't what scared the emo ninja, It was the fact that he couldn't use any jutsu. He was near the ground now and he landed while being dragged a bit. He checked the rope that held his equipment bag at the end. Half-way down the rope it had snaped. "Oh crap!" sasuke looked to the left as another paratrooper had landed next to him. "you got it wrong paratrooper, I say flash you say thunder" sasuke had reminded him. That was the special code they had to see who was an enemy and who was your ally. It was so dark, that you couldn't tell who was who. One minute you might yell "hey buddy, this way", the next he might put a bullet through you. "sorry sir, had a bit of trouble with my 'chute". The soldier looked at him and asked "sir, are you not equipped?" sasuke just told the soldier "lets just get moving". They moved through some fairly tall grass past machine gun fire. Sasuke hoped naruto was having better luck than him.

Naruto had landed in a tree somewhere by a road. He managed to get out and grab his equipment. He had a M1 Garand, 2 grenades, a pistol, and some custom made shuriken. Then he heard some gunshots that sounded close. He went to check it out. Five german soldiers had pined down three of his comrades. Naruto raised his rifle, took aim, and let out a few shots. Two hit the german on the far right, one hit the guy next to him and went strait through his head, and the others grazed the guy in the middle. They turned around to return fire but got shot in the back as soon as they did. "flash!" one of the soldiers yelled. Naruto hesitated. He had forgotten the code. Naruto tried the best he could to remember and decided to reply". "lightning!" they three paratroopers opened fire on him. Naruto ran, he tried to remember the code incase this happened again. The ninja sighed thinking of the possibility that he might have to go this alone.


	3. engagement

I do not own this anime(I don't want to any way). Here's chapter 3.

It was close to morning and sasuke was taking cover behind a tree. The enemy had taken cover in a small house. They also set up two machine guns in the window. There was another group of paratroopers on the other side of the house. They needed to tell them when to attack. "I need a runner" sasuke said to the group of men behind him. One of them stepped forward and got in position to run. "Go now" sasuke told him trying to keep his voice low. The soldier ran across the dirt road and was almost there. He just had a few more yards to go. Then he ran past the house and out of firing range. He turned around and mouthed "I ma- then the whole right side of his head exploded. "sniper!" some one yelled out. The paratroopers all jumped for cover. The shot had come from the open field to the far left. Someone got up in the field and ran up about 30 yards then took cover again. Two minutes later he did the same thing again, but then he just stopped and stood there. Five seconds later, he hit the ground face first. Sasuke sent another runner. This time he made it and told the other group it was time to attack now. Then the paratroopers all attacked the house from all sides. Sasuke sent a grenade through the window. The grenade exploded and killed one machine gunner. That gave them time to run around the left side of the house. The got to a door and got more grenades ready. One of the paratroopers took a grenade and opened the door slightly and threw it in. sasuke went out to the field and checked the body. It had three shiriken in the back. Sasuke looked around the field but couldn't see anyone. He wondered where naruto went and if he was alone.

Naruto was running fast, but low in the tall grass. He had to get to the checkpoint he and sasuke had planed to meet at if they got separated. Ahead of him he saw a small house and what looked like had been a truck. The truck was mangled and bullet holes in it. He saw a body hanging from a tree upside down. It looked like this paratrooper got killed before he could un-strap him self. Naruto gathered up some ammo and supplies before he left. He said a quick prayer for the paratrooper the way he had learned to back at the training camp. Then he left and ran up into the trees. He may not have been able to use jutsu, but he could still use his shiriken. He had used some to kill a sniper a while back. Now he could use them as steps into a tree. He reached the top and pulled out the Gewehr 41 he stole from the sniper he killed. He used the scope to see what was ahead. To his surprise, it was the artillery they were told to take out. The only problem was that there was fifteen of them, and only one of him. "I'm in trouble now" naruto said to himself.

Sorry again for the short chapters, but it gets late and I'm tired. Next chapter will be longer I promise.


	4. skirmish

hey sorry for the delay on this next chapter. school and all that stuff, plus alot of tests and major grade assignments.  
incase your wondering i'm using a map to be acurate on the locations i put in the story so it won't seem amature.  
so here it is the next chapter of ninjas of world war 2.  
disclamer-I do not own this anime, too much work.

FRANCE, SOMEWHERE NEAR Audouville.

Sasuke stoped for a second and had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right and he couldn't be the one to lead his men into a deathtrap.  
Sasuke held up his hand, everyone stopped and crouched on one knee. Some of the men pointed there guns in different directions so they had no blind spots. Private jenkins turned around, "Why did we stop sir?". "jenkins pay attention!" someone yelled, "if we get ambushed I'm blaming YOU. 'oh god, just what I need' Sasuke thought 'my squad bickering like a married couple'. He turned to see a patatoe masher(a.k.a.  
german stick grenade) on the ground next to jenkins feet. Sasuke began to yell "GRENA-", but got cut off by the explosion. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion from then on. Jenkins was missing a leg and arm, also some of his side was gone. It looked as if someone had taken a knife and cut him in half. Thankfully jenkins got to cover. So no casualties, but sasuke felt a little guilt for what happend. Then he reliezed he was still in a fight and got up and ran for cover. bullets where flying everywhere and three had just missed sasukes head. Sasuke finally reached a ditch and took cover. He turned to see his radioman rush over to him. He seemed to be yelling something and sasuke struggled to listen. It must have been the explosion that caused his hearing loss at the moment. His hearing slowly came back and he began to here bits and pieces of the mans frantic yelling. "...need........contact...comand...reinforcements......help" his yelling message then became clear "We need to establish some contact with our comand and get some reinforcements here or ask any nereby squads for help". Sasuke thought of his options quickly, but with good thought. He surveyed the feild. It had been and ambush and the germans causing the trouble were in the trees out of sight. He thought of calling reinforcements or asking a nearby squad, but that would take to long. Sasuke thought about flanking to the left but quickly brushed that idea aside seeing that he only had four men to work with. He had to think about his squad first and not the victory of a little skirmish. one of his men had been severly injured, just then two more people got shot but one in the head. 'ok I have two men injured and one man dead'. He made his decision, not all fights could be won. "we have to retreat for now". the radioman just nodded and began to run for the woods behind them. Sasuke looked at his men and made the order, "retreat!". His men looked a little suprised, but orders were orders. So they all ran back into the woods. 'retreating was the best option' sasuke thought to himself 'I just hope naruto is haveing better luck than me'.

JUST OUTSIDE OF -Le-Vicomte

Naruto looked through his scope to see that two more enimies were comming down the road. He waited a few seconds...then turned to look back at the artillery. He spotted an officer checking each and every little detail of the minature base. The officer had a luger side-arm, but nothing else.'If I kill the officer theyll go into chaos for a bit giving me the chance to attack' he thought to himself. "Now to take care of those gaurds", Then naruto looked back at the gaurds who were walking down the road to see that they were only a matter of feet from the tree he was in. Just for a split second naruto felt fear, but it wasn't that they were close. It was that he knew on of them to well. "I can't belive it it's..."

sorry, I know I promissed it be longer but I got other stuff to do. plus it'll keep you wondering. 


End file.
